Ganon's Gambit
Ganon's Gambit is the fifth Hyrule Historia mission, and the first of Rise of Ganon. Intro In Ganon's house in the city of Demise. * Mother: Ganon where are you?! * Mother: Ganon you must stay hidden here. * Ganon: But I want to fight mother… * Mother: Stay hidden! The Hylians will butcher you! A Hylian band of crusaders assault Demise. Ganon remains hidden in his house. Ganon's mother repels five knights, but is then overwhelmed. After the Hylians leave... * Ganon: Why do they kill us mother? * Mother: Ganon… * Mother: It is their way Ganon, they don’t know any better. * Mother: Don’t be like them my son. (dies) * Demise (appears behind the sobbing Ganon): What is your name young one? * Ganon: I am Ganon. * Demise: Ganon, a fitting name. * Demise: Nothing has changed since I left Hyrule. * Demise: Neither Hylian nor Moblin have dominated the other. * Demise: My people are butchered like animals by their hands. * Demise: I will not stand idle any longer. * Ganon: What can you do to stop those evil men? (looks up to see Demise) * Ganon (surprised): You! You’re… * Demise: Not what I will do, what you will do Ganon. Many years later, Ganon becomes the sole King of the Blins. He gathers the Blin people at Demise. * Ganon (speaks to the Blins from the balcony of his tower): People of the Old Blin Kingdoms hear me! * Ganon: For centuries we have been oppressed by the Hylian monsters of the east! * Ganon: Prepare yourselves for war my followers, for I have come to unite us so that we may strike back! * Ganon: We shall avenge our fallen god and our countless ancestors that died at the hands of these tyrants! (leaves the balcony for the meeting chamber) In the meeting room. * Ganon: I have brought you here because we all have a common enemy… the Kingdom of Hyrule. * Ganon: For many centuries since the fall of our god Demise our various tribes have been slaughtered by these barbarians. * Ganon: We are going to work together to put a stop to the Hylians once and for all. * Kajakoo: But Lord Ganon, the Hylian Gods will protect them against us! It’s why we’ve lost for so long! * Ganon: No they will not. * Drogalon: The Bokoblin Chief is right Lord Ganon. The Hylian Gods killed Demise. They have great power! * Ganon (puts a drawing of the Triforce on the table): This is the Triforce. * Ganon: This is the only divine power that Hylians have, and they have a law that stops them from using it. * Ganon: It’s locked up and sealed away. * Kajakoo: What does this have to do with stopping Hylian gods? * Ganon: The Hylian gods created the Triforce as they left the world behind. * Ganon: As they departed the land. * Ganon (slaps the table, angered at Kajakoo who doesn't understand): The Hylian gods are long gone you fool! The Hylians have kept us apart with fear! * Ganon: And now we have nothing to fear… nothing to stop us from stealing the Triforce. * Drogalon: But Boss, how do we get the Triforce? You said it was locked up! * Ganon (puts a map on the table): The King’s daughter Princess Zelda is passing through Lon Lon Ranch tomorrow. * Ganon: We are going to station the Moblins here, Bokoblins here, Forest Blins here, and Bulblins here around the road. * Ganon: When Zelda walks down this road tomorrow… we strike and capture her!!! * Ganon: Then all our combined armies with Catapults will attack Lon Lon Ranch from the south. * Ganon: We’ll use it as a base while we find out where the Triforce is from Princess Zelda. Outro Zelda is captured by Ganon. * Midna: After centuries of slaughter at the hands of the Hylians, King Ganon had united the Moblins and struck a terrible blow to the Kingdom of Hyrule. * Midna: With Princess Zelda his prisoner, it was only a matter of time before Ganon would find the Triforce and enact the revenge of Demise and his people. Category:Hyrule Historia